Suburb in teror
by Mislav
Summary: Team needs to catch unsub who is targeting orange haired teenage girls in Queens. My first Criminal Minds fanfiction. Please, review me.
1. Chapter 1

Queens, 3rd March, 3:30 pm

17 year old Caucasian, orange-haired, blue-eyed girl, about 5'8 tall, average weight, dressed in white T-shirt, red jeans and white shoes, with blue backpack on her backs, walks to front doors of one of suburbian house, tooks key from right pocket of her jeans, unlocks doors, walks in, closes the doors behind, turns of anty-burglar alarm with a code (*5028#), locks the doors, and puts key on cupboard near by. She takes of backpack and leaves it near cupboard, then walks into toilet near by, closing the doors behind.

During all this acts, she was unaware that unsub was looking her from window on back side of a house, hidden in bushes, with wire in hands. Unsub pulls wire under window frame, and uses it to turn around the lock, unlocking the window. Unsub dumps wire on the ground, opens the window, sneaks in, closes and locks the window behind, and sneaks into closet in living room,near toilet, closing it's doors behind. Unsub is 5'9 tall, average weight, wearing black jacket, blue jeans, black sky mask with cuted eye, nose and mouth holes over face, white latex glowes on hands, white plastic shoe covers over shoe bottoms, and also holds black plastic trash bag in right hand.

Soonly, sound of water flushing and hand washing is heard from toilet, and girl walks out, closing the doors behind, sits on coutch, tooks TV remote from caffe table in front of it, and turns on the TV.

Unsub was watching her through empty spaces between closet's blinds. He sneaks out, holding nunchaka in right hand, and sneaks to girl from behind, takes of sky mask, and dumps it on the floor. Only down part of unsub's body is shown, and face isn't seen.

Unsub touches girls right sholder. She silently screams and turns back. Unsub punches her in face with nunchaka, knocking her unconcisnouses. He drags her on the floor behind the coutch,where is more space, walks to closet, tooks bag out of it, walks to girl, dumps bag on the floor near her, and opens it. Bag contains grey duct tape role, small plastic container, another black trash bag, lighter, and kitchen knife with sharp, 10- inch long blade.

#

Los Angeles, 6th March, 2 pm

BAU's office

Whole team is there, siting around their desk, each with his copy of case file. Derek is projecting photographs of victaims ( while they were still alive and crime scene photos) from laptop with remote. All victaims look alike. They are all taped with duck tape, naked, beaten and stabed.

Derek: Three young girls are murdered in suburbian eria of Queens. First victaim, Jenny Cook, 16, was murdered on 10th December last year, second, Raquele Brown, was murdered on 11th February this year, and third, Brenda Gould, 17, was murdered on 3rd March this year, three days ago. They are all average height and weight, Caucasian, in late teens, have blue eyes and orange hair. They are all killed on same way: brutaly beaten and then stabed to death. Their hands, leags and mouths were taped with grey duck tape.

-There are no signs of sexual attack. That's odd-Reid notices.

-He is takingg their jurly, money, cellphones and make up as trophies-Hotch says.-Interestingly, soonly after each murder, names of victaims and dates of their deaths are being found cuted with sharp object in trees and rocks in local park, with sharp object.

-Press olreday started calling him "Headstone killer"-Rossi notices.-That will definetly bust his ego.

-There are no witneses and very little evidence-Emily says.-He's organized serial killer.

-They're the worst-Hotch replies.

-Cooling of period between first and second murder was more than two months, and three weeks cooling off period between second and third murder was only three weeks. He's exhalating-J.J. says.

#

Unsub is in his room, near desk. Only his hands, on wich he has white latex glowes, are shown. He's cuting news articles about his murders from New York Times and puts them in his album.


	2. Chapter 2

J.J: "_An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind. _Mahatma Gandhi"

BAU team is in their airplaine, on flight for New York, Queens. Reid, J. J. and Hotch are siting in front of one table, on left corner of airplaine, and Rossi, Emily and Derek are siting in front of another table, on right corner of airplaine.

-Traces of bleach were found on second and third victaim and inside their wounds-Reid notices.-They weren't linked to any traces found in their houses, or house of first victaim.

-He washes his chlose and murder weapons in bleach after each murder-Derek concludes.- He does so to ruin potential forensic evidences.

-He probably wears dark chlose so blood on it wouldn't be seen by pas byers on the street while he is walking of crime scenes, and to disguise himself better-Hotch sugestes.

-Did police tried to track down cellphone signals?-Emily asks.

-Yes-Reid explaines-but unsub doesn't use them. He keeps them turned off. Trophies are all about posesing, not using.

-Unsub uses big kitchen knife and blunt object, something like nunchaka-Rossi says.-On crime scene photos, you can see marks on victaim's hands, from jurly wearing. Blood splatethered over them. He doesn't wants blood on his trophies.

-First murder was most brutal. 80 non-fatal cuting wounds, 40 non-fatal stabing wounds, lots of injuries caused by blunt object. Throat cuted five times-Reid notices.-Probably his first.

-First at all or first after realy long time?-J.J. asks.

-Well, there was no simmilair crimes in Queens for last twenty years-Derek said.-Garcia olready checked.

-OK. You and Reid go to police, Rossi and I will go to morgue, J.J. and Emily, go talk to victaim's family and friends-Hotch said.

#

Derek and Reid are in local police station, talking with police captain Mac Smith and forensic examiner Amy Spooner while walking through a hallway.

-We were looking for anything that may help us to identifei our killer-Amy says.-Fingerprints, palm prints, shoe prints, DNA, fibers, trace evidence. We only found big ugly NOTHING. only thing he left on scene were traces of bleach and two wires found in victaims yard, wich he presumably used to breake in during first and third murder, Unfortunately, we found no forensic evidences on wires, and type of wire is very common.

-Forensics found burned plastic trash bags short distance away from every murder scene, containing remains of latex glowes, shoe covers and riped clothes and underwear belonging to victaims. No forensic evidences survived-Mac said.-Bags were all dumped in trash cans before being burned. We are detaly investigating 15 known sex offenders in wider eria, but we still have nothing.

-Any clues in background check?-Derek asks.

-No- Mac says.-They were all good normal, unassuming girls. We were even checking their diaries, blogs, Twiters, My Spaces, Facebook profiles... Nothing. In last two months and 24 days, we interogated over 300 people in total.

#

Emily and J.J, are talking to parents of first victaim, and with her 13 year old sister, in thehe house, in living room.

-She was a good girl-her father says.-She had few friends.

-Did she had any enemies?-Emily asks.

-God, no!-her mother says.-She was well liked. And great student.

-We still can't get used on her... you know... not being here... anymore-her sister says, fighting not to cry.

J.J. glanced at her.

-I promise you-she said.-We will found a man who did this, and make sure he will got sentence wich he deserves.

Sister knods.

#

Emily and J. J. are searching the victaim's room. They're wearing blue latex glowes over hands and blue plastic shoe covers over shoe bottoms.

-It's pretty tidy- J. J. says.

-Except for bunch of magazines on her writing desk-Emily notices.-This bunch is pretty messy.

J.J. looks at it.

-It looks out of place here- she says-Maybe unsub disturbed it.

-He was looking for a magazine?-Emily asks herself.-Why?


	3. Chapter 3

_I apoligize for gramatical erors from chapter 2. I will try to be more carefull._

Rossi and Hotch are in a morgue. Female medical examiner leads them to table on wich body of a last victaim is, covered with white sheet.

-I only have her body-she said.-First two victaims are olready buried on local cemetery.

She tooks of the sheet. Sight stunes even Hotch and Rossi.

-I could only conclude that killer is right handed, between 5'9 and 5'11 tall-she says.-But that realy doesn't helps a lot.

-Every information can help-Hotch says.

-I also managed to conclude that victaims were very likely beaten with nunchaka and that, based on a way how injuries were caused, he probably has carati skills. But that was another dead end.

#

Suburbian house. Living room. 15 year old boy is siting on a coutch. He's Caucasian, about 5'9 tall, average weight, with short brown hair and brown eyes. He wears brown T-shirt, white pants and white shoes. 15 year old girl is siting on coutch near by. She is Afroamerican, about 5'9 tall, average weight, with long black hair and black eyes, wearing white T-shirt, short blue traper scurf, and brown sandals.

-Do you think they will catch that guy?-girl asks.

-I hope they will-boy says.-But it seems he is too smart.

He walks to girl and kisses her.

#

Reid and Morgan are at captains office, siting with him around his desk, watching interogation tapes on TV on the desk.

-This guy is our prime suspect-he says when Caucasian male, about 5'10 tall and 180 pounds weight, with short brown hair and brown eyes, dressed in grey T-shirt and blue jeans, showes up on a tape.-George Wilkerson, 35. Spend eight years in prison, from 2002 to 2010, for raping 16 year old teenage girl, who matches to profile of a victaims. He was caught when she reported him, despite he was threating her.

-That could cause his hate for victaim and, possibly, that type of girls-Reid says.

-Soonly after the trial, victaim moved away and changed her name-captain noticed.

-When killer can't kill an actual target, he will turn to surogat-Derek says.- Possibly that who resembels him an actual target. British serial killer Robert Maudsley, for example. He murdered four people. He was abused as child by his parents. Almost all of his victaims were child abusers. He confessed imagining his parents during murders.

-His mother died from heart attack two days before the murder-captain says.

- That kind of stressor could be a trigger to kill-Reid says.

-He also has knowledge of carate, and murders hapened in 10 mile radious from his home- captain says. - He had no alibies. In prison, he could achive knowledge of forensic. He is right handed. But without strong evidence or witnes, we can't be sure.

-Well, we could talk to him-Derek says.-Maybe we could found out something useful.

-OK-captain agrees.

#

Derek and Reid walk to front doors of George's suburbian house. Derek rings a doorbell. Nobody answers. After some time he rings second time. Still nothing.

-George Wilkerson, open up! It's FBI!

Soonly after, crushing sound is heard from inside.

-He's runing away!-Derek screams. He pulls his gun, so is Reid. Derek tries to open front doors, but they are locked. He steps away, then breaks his way in with his leg. He and Reid run inside. George olready ran away through opened window on back side of a house, crushing wase on cupboard under it in proces. Morgan and Reid run through window, after him, but George has olready sat in his car, blue Ford, parked in backyard, and drove of. Derek and Reid run to their SUV, sit in (Derek on drivers seat), and put on seatbelts. Derek then drives of, turning on sirenes. They soonly come across George's Ford and start driving after him.

-George Wilkerson, pull out a car! I repead, pull out the car! We just want to talk with you!-Reid yells through speakerphone.

They come upon the turning point on the road. While tryng to pass it, George ends up driving his car into ditch near by. He tries to drive of, but his car gets stuck, so he runs out of it. Derek suddenly stops near ditch,causing Reid to drop the speakerphone. Derek runs out, with gun in his hand, while shocked Reid stays inside. Derek runs into a ditch, after George. George slips on water pole in ditch, losts balance and falls on the ground. Derek puts gun in holster, and puts handcuffs on George, who realizes he is defeated.


	4. Chapter 4

George is in interogation room, interogated by captain Mac Smith and David Rossi. Reid is siting in front of desk outside, drinking tea. Emily is standing near him.

-Are you OK?-she asks him.

-Yes-he says.-I'm only not realy used to that kind of stuff.

She smiles. He smiles back.

Mac and Rossi walk out. Rossi closes the doors behind. He is obiously angry and frustrated, like Rossi.

-What did he said?- Emily asks.

-That he has right to remain silent-Mac answers.

Dr. Amy Spooner comes in, together with Derek Morgan, closing the doors behind. Derek wears blue latex glowes on hands, and holds seald plastic evidence bag in right hand.

-I searched his residence-Amy says.

-And?-Mac asks.

-I found nothing conecting him to any of the murders.

-But, he was runing away!-Mac says.

-Probably because of this-Derek says, showing evidence bag to others. It contains small, seald plastic bag, full of cocaine.

-That was the only thing ilegal found in his house-Amy says.

-So, we are back where we started-Mac concludes.

-I afraid so-Emily says.

-And I almost got killed for nothing?-Reid says, but nobody even glances on that.

#

Team is in Mac's office again, studyng files. Suddenly, Reid says:

-Do you remember question was first murder in Queens unsub's first murder at all or first after long time?

-Yes-Derek said.

-I starting to believe that second theory is more likely.

-Why?-Hotch asks.

-Altough first murder was most brutal of all three, there's no any signs of remorse.

-There was no simmilair crimes in Queens documented for last two decades years-Derek said.

-Then it must have happen somewhere else-Reid concludes.

-I'll say Garcia to check-Derek says.

#

Boy and a girl from chapter 3 are on the coutch, covered with brown blanket. They have no chlose on, it's on the floor near by. He is lyng on top of her. It looks like they recently had sex.

-When will your parents return?- he asks her.

-In about an hour-she says, smiling

-You could tell me that earlier-he says, smiling.-We could took our sweet time.

She smiles back. They start kissing each other, but as they start to make out, she takes back.

-No-she says.-Two times is enough for today.

She picks up her bra and panties from the flour and puts them on, while still covered with blanket. She walks to fridge in kitchen near by, opens it, tooks bottle of Coca-Cola and drinks some. Boy tooks TV remote from caffe table in front of coutch and turns on TV. News are on.

Female news reporter: Police arested a suspect in case of a Headstone killer after he treid to ran away from them when they came to question him about the murders. They still won't say is man a killer or even prime suspect, or reveal his identity...

-Finaly!-girl says.-They caught him!

-It's not him-boy says.

-How do you know?-she asks.

-I just know-he says.

#

Team is still in office. Phone rings. Derek answers.

-Hello? Whait, baby, I'll put you on a speakerphone. It's Garcia-he says and puts her on a speakerphone.

-What's up, Garcia?-J.J. asks.

-A lot, but you won't be happy about it-she says.

-We will be happy about any new clue-Emily says.

-OK, if you say so... In last two years there were seven other murders in five other towns in five other states.

Whole team gets stunned by this.

-One in Kenosha, Wisconsin, one in Houston, Texas, two in Columbus, Ohio, one in Phoenix, Arizona, and three in Portland, Oregon.


	5. Chapter 5

Team is examining case files wich Garcia faxed to them, while siting around desk in their office.

Hotch:"Kenosha, Wisconsin. 20th December 2009. Parents, Theodore and Temperance Silver came home from cinema at 4 pm and found their 17 year old daughter Daisy dead. Front doors were unlocked. Grocery bag with groceries was near by. Traces of blood were found on bleach bottle in bathroom, altough it was far away from kitchen. Her hands and legs were binded with white kitchen ropes and blue coff, wich matched to those from kitchen dwars. She was beaten with pipe and stabed with knife from kitchen knife set. It seemed that killer saw her walking inside and leaving doors unlocked, jumped over the fence, tooked the pipe, knocked her of, binded and gaged her, then tortured and killed her. He burned clothes and underwear, cuted of from her in kitchen sink with lighter, to ruin possible forensic evidences, washed his bloody chlose in bleach, used another kitchen coff to wipe out his fingerprints and shoeprints, and also showel found in yard to ruin shoe prints on the ground in yard, and coff to wipe of his fingerprints from it, before fleeing. He also stole her jurly, money, cellphone and make up. Coff was found few days later in river near her house, but water washed away or possible biological clues. Skin cells were found on ropes and coff, but there was not enough for nuclear DNA testing, and samples were ruined during testing."

Rossi:"15th July 2010. Houston, Texas. 18 year old Sophia Johnson. Homeless man found her in bushes in local public park at 5 pm. She was killed between 2 and 4 pm. Killer punched her in face with rock, while she was on the swing, where traces of her blood were found, knocking her off and beating her out three teeths, draged her in bushes near by to ensure privacy, used her shoe lashes to bind her and her scarf to gage her, beat her with a rock, breaking her knees, and slashed her throat with broken bear bottle found near by, then stole her clothes to ruin possible forensic evidences, and her money, jurly, cellphone and make up as tropheys. Dumpsters in park and two mile radius were detaly searched, but nothing useful was found. There was no usable shoe prints in ground around, because ground was very hard there. Dog urinated on body before it was found, so forensic clues, such as skin cells on scarf and shoe lashes, were contaminated. Fibers on rock and bottle pointed out that killer used her shirt to wipe of his fingerprints. Killer's clothing was probably dark-colored, so blood wasn't seen, and he probably washed it or dispose of it later. Victaim's clothing and underwear, riped from her, were recovered ten months later on local junkyard. Killer probably dumped it in dumpster more than two miles away from park, or closer after police searched dumpsters. All possible forensic clues were contaminated."

J.J."21th December 2010. Phoenix, Arizona. Johanna Truby, 16. She was working in local grocery store. Owner came by at 3 pm and found her dead in storage room. She was binded with plastic flex cuffs and gaged with white washing coff. She was knocked unconcisnouses from behind with candy bowl from courner, draged into storage room, beaten with crow bar found there, and stabed 30 and cuted 42 times with screwdriver, wich was also used to eventualy kill her by slashing her throat. Killer used idoms found in storage room to bind her, gage her, torture her and kill her. He also presumably wore red raincoat found in storage locker over his chlose so blood wouldn't splater on it, and also wore working glowes found in storage room so he won't leave fingerprints, and used towel found there to wipe latent shoeprints and fingerprints wich he may left behind. Her chlose, raincoat, glowes and towel were found burned in dumpster short distance away, inside black trash bag, wich matched to that stolen from storage room. No forensic evidence survived, expect for small traces of victaims blood. Killer stole her money, jurly, cellphone and make up. He also stole money from cash box, box of French salat, Coca-Cola bottle, box of eggs, half pound of butter, two pounds of white shugar, and forced her to open sef in storage locker before he tortured and killed her and stole 5 000 dolars. Before the murder, killer puted signed LUNCH BREAK on front doors to ensure privacy. Lighter was found in creek in park near shop day later,but no forensic evidence survived. Killer presumably used lighter to burn bag and plastic container to store his trophies."

Emily:"1st August 2011. Columbus, Ohio. Fisherman found body of young woman in sea while fishing from his boat. She wore blue bicini and was brutaly bludgeoned to death with blunt object. She was killed between 2 and 3 pm. Victaim was identifeid as 15 year old Sharona Mathews. She was last seen on a beach at about 1:30 pm. Traces of her blood were found there. Rock was found in sea, possibly a murder weapon, but no forensic evidence survived on it, bicini or her body. Probably only her and killer were there: there's usualy no many people on beach at that time of day, due to heat. Her earings were stolen, also money and cellphone from her purse, wich was still on a beach. There was no usable shoeprints or tire tracks on beach Traces of her blood on shower on beach and her dried blood on bench near by pounted out that killer washed his swiming suit and dried it on sun to ruin DNA traces."

Derek: "On 5th August 2011, at 8 pm, scuba diver found body of young woman in sea, with harpoon in middle of her cheast, wich was cause of her death. She was killed between 5 and 7 pm. No forensic evidence survived on harpoon. Abonded boath was found two miles away, with traces of blood wich DNA analysis linked to a victaim. It was discovered that boath was rent boath, wich was last rented by 21 year old Devon Brennan. Her parents from New Yersey identifeid her body. It seemed like she was stabed with harpoon from shoot from other boath with sea rifle, and then she falled overboard. There was no evidences wich killer may left on her boath. Neckless fell of her body, and wasn't recover near boath. Killer may took it from sea as a trophey."

-And now, big finale-Reid says.-Portland, Oregon.


	6. Chapter 6

Reid says:"19th December 2011. Local theater. Nutcracker. Play ended at 9 pm. One of actresses, 19 year old Debra Snow, walked into female bathroom alone. Killer followed her inside and knock her of from behind with trash can found inside the toilet. He walked out and found sign BROKEN on the floor outside, and put it on doors to ensure privacy. He came back in and binded her with her neckleses and gaged her with paper towels found removed his chlose so blood wouldn't splatter it,beated her with trash can, then used it to broke mirow on the wall, and used bigest glass fragment to torture her by cuting her and cuted her costume... and throat. He washed blood from his body and possible forensic evidences from her costume, bra and panties in sink, used another paper towel to wipe of his fingerprints, shoeprints and skin cells and fleed, dumping it on radiator near by. When it was recovered, heat contaminated or possible forensic evidences. He stole her jurly, including neckles used to bind her, as trophies. Custodian found a body about half hour later. More than three thousand people were in theater that day, eight hundred on that show. Police interogated all of them, but found nothing.

On 3rd January 2012, at 2 pm, local house burned in flame. House belonged to local family, Washingtons. Two bodies were found inside. Two burned bodies were found Iinside. By dental records, bodies were identifeid as Washington's twin daughters, Marie and Jolenne, 16. They were identical twins. Their parents and older brother were at work in local restaurant. Detail investigation discovered gruesome crime. Somebody knocked them of from behind with handle of a broom from kitchen, binded them with kitchen ropes, gaged them with kitchen coffs, removed chlose so blood and accelarat wouldn't splatter it, beat them with broom handle, tortured them by stabing and cuting them non-fatality with kitchen knife, and brutaly slaughtered them to death with axe tooken from basement, then found votca bottle in fridge and splatered axe, bodies and living room coutch and armchair and conected them by tyng them with sheeds from their bedroom and tyng edges of it together, then took a shower to wash away traces of blood and accelerat-bathroom doors were opened and shower curtain was violently pulled down. He then found match, burned middle of that large, puted on chlose again and fleed through back doors. By that, he had time to flee before fire erupted. He stole their money, jurly, make up and cellphones as trophies, probably by storing them in two Tuperware plates missing from kitchen. Fire ruined all possible forensic evidence. There were no signs of breake in, so it was concluded that they let him in. Interestingly, remains of their cat were found, altough she was lost since Christmas, and even posters with 100 dolars reword were taped around neighborhood. Money was missing from money bailt."

-That's all so wierd comparing to Queens murders-Rossi says.-It seems that killer stumbled on Daisy Silver while walking down the street, on Sophia Johnson while being in park, on Sharona Mathews while being on beach, on Devon Brennan while sailing with his boath, on Debra Snow while he was in teather, possibly while watching her play, and on Daisy and Jolenne Washington while returning their cat. And weapons and ways of uncovering evidence... it is all so... improvised... random. In Queens, it is all so... organized. Calm.

-Killer probably lives here-J.J. concludes

-George Wilkerson lives here his whole life-Derek notices.

They get a fax. Hotch tooks it and quickly reads it.

-George wasn't in those towns or states in time when murders hapened-he says.-And was still in prison when first one hapened. And was in prison when first murder hapened. It's not him.

-Still no clues-Derek says, disapointed.

-Actualy, there is one-Emily says.-It seems killer tooked one specific magazine from each victaim. Parents couldn't remember what could it be, but forensics recovered piece of paper on second victaim's writing desk, wich wasn't linked to anything found in her room or house. It may came from that magazine. Paper was given on analysis. Maybe we found out type of magaizine and found out something useful, but we still didn't got the results.

-And we are runing out of time-Derek says, woried.

#

Night. Unsub watches girl from window on her house, hiden behind dumpster in front of her fence. Girl is in her living room, watching TV, and she matches to profile of victaims. Unsub wears dark chlose and he is taped from behind, so face isn't seen.

Old homeless man walks to dumpster with black trash bag in his right hand, stick in left hand and black leather glowes on hands. He's in late 50's, about 5'9 tall and 150 pounds weight, with short bushy grey hair, black eyes, grey beard and moustaches, and wears dirty, hobo chlose. He starts looking for bottles in dumpster and notices unsub.

-Hey, what are you doing?-he asks, loudly.

Girl hears male scream from outside. She rans to window and looks through it. She screams in horor. She sees homeless man lyng on ground near dumpster, with bloody wound on his head, bloody brick on ground near by, and shadowy figure in dark clothing runing away.


	7. Chapter 7

Early morning. Whole BAU team is on the crime scene, together with Mac and Amy. They wear blue latex glowes on hands and blue plastic shoe covers over shoe bottoms.

-Victaim is Daniel Monk, 58, a drifter. Bludgeoned to death with brick. It seems he caught killer stalking his next victaim, Judy Harper, 17.

-Did she saw him?-Derek asks.

-Yes, from her living room window. But she can't identifie him. He wore dark clothing, and it was big distance and dark.

#

Team is in office again.

-Forensics found no usable shoeprints around-he says-or usable fingerprints on the brick. They, however, found short brown human hair on his body. He has grey hair, so it's not his. It was found inside his blood, so it was obiously left by killer. It is on DNA analysis in this moment. We are still waiting for results. They also found traces of bleach on his chlose, wich matches to that found on second and third victaim.

Phone rings. Emily answers.

-Hello? Whait, I'll put you on speakephone. It's Garcia-she says, and puts her on speakerphone.

-OK-she says.-Where should I start... Well, forensic examination showed that scrap of paper came from teen magazine "Cool." There is one section there, for love letters and stuff. In number wich came out month before first murder there was letter published in wich that boy Edward Morgan, who claims he is 17, wants to comunicate with Caucasian girls in late teens, between 5'8 and 5'10 tall, average weight, with long orange hair and blue eyess, on old fashioned way, by letters, for possible friendship or a relationship. And in series of Twilight books, name of one of main characters is Edward Cullen, and Morgan is last name wich writer of that books, Stephanie Meyer, had before she got maried to her hubsband, Christian Meyer. I am kind of Twilight book worm. Anyway, those tree magazines are found burned together with latex glowes and plastic shoe covers in dumpsters short distance away from every murder site. At first, it was tought it was ordinary trash wich accidently caught fire.

-That's why he tooked magazines!-Emily realizes.

-And adress wich he gave is adress of local drug store, closed for last five months. I olready e-mailed you the adress-Garcia says.

-OK, we are going there-Hotch says.

#

Team's black SUV stops near the drug store. Whole team rushes out, together with captain Mac, closing the doors behind, with pointed guns, wearing bullit-prooved wests over uniforms, blue latex glowes over hands,and blue plastic shoe covers over shoe botts. They rush to front doors. Hotch tries to open them. He manages, doors are unlocked. They all rush in and briefly search the whole residence, but found nobody.

Team is back at their office.

-Fingerprints found on mail box of drug store are very smudged-Rossi said.-Forensics give their best to make them usable for identification, but there is still no results. It is all full of packages with latex glowes and shoe covers, wich matched to that wich killer used. Some of them are missing.

-I think we are ready to give profile-Hotch says.

#

Whole team is in the hallway, talking to local police officers.

Derek: " Our killer is male, Caucasian. Most likely young, in early 20's to mid 30's. He is right handed, between 5'8 and 5'10 tall, and probably has knowledge of caratie and knowledge about writer Stephanie Meyer and Twilight saga book and movie series, and, possibly, vampirology.

J.J.:"Murders are commited around 3:30-4 pm, when victaims are coming back from school. He is probably busy with some kind of jon our education."

Reid: " He turned from mixed to organized serial killer. Mixed killers show characteristics of both organized and disorganized killers. He would kill victaims at random, with improvised weapons, but would calm down quickly, cover up the tracks and had specific type of victaims and had specific method of murder. He is clear organized serial killer now. That means that he probably lives here."

Rossi: "He was probably arested before, possibly for ofences against that or simmilair type of women, and has knowledge of forensic and police precedures.

Hotch: "This needs to be released in media. Killer uses teen magazine "Cool" to track down his victaims. In november, he published letter where he calls himself Edward Morgan and wants to comunicate to girls who match to profile of a victaims for possible relationship and friendship, asking them to send him their photographs, phone numbers and adresses, saying he's 17 years old. Aay all the girls who comunitated with him, even if they don't fit the profile, need to stop doing this and report to a police, and, if he had answered them, bring the letter, for forensic examination.

Officers get on their work.

#

Team's office. Whole team is there, examining case files.

Mac walks in.

-Girls are here-he says.

-Wasn't information released two hours ago?-Rossi asks.

-Yes.

-How many?-Reid asked.

-Twenty from all over the whole Queens-he said.

Team is stunned.

#

J.J. Is talking to one of girls.

Girl: "It seemed romantic. Whole letter thing. So I write him. Gave him photograph, adress, phone number... I was so stupid."

-No, you weren't-J.J. says.-You were just... naive. Seeing only good in people. Even in those you didn't actualy met.

Girl smiles.

-He never answered me. At begining, I was a little bit sad. But I soonly got over it. Forgot him. I had no idea that... you know.

-Yes, I know.

#

Other girl talks to Reid.

-I didn't even believed that is possible-girl said.-I mean, serial killer luring victaims through some magazine?

-Actualy, today killers often use even more modern comunication sistems to lure potential victaims.-Reid said.-John Edward Robinson lured victaims through internet pages and comunication sistems, and then he would killed them and took over their fortunes. He is called Internets first serial killer.

After short silence, girl asks him:

-How old you?

-25.

-Do you know how to use a gun?

-Well, using is relatiev subject... Lets go back to conversation. Did he answered you?

-No.

#

Another girl talks to Emily.

-He never answered-girl says, angrily.-He was so roud.

-Serial killer are like that-Emily says.

#

Reid walks into office, drinking caffe. Phone rings. He answers.

-Hello?

Garcia is on the line. She is very excited.

-Reid, they found DNA match-she says.


	8. Chapter 8

-It wasn't in CODIS-she says-but it was in database of juvenile offenders. It belongs to Mike Green, 15. He was arested at age of 13 for assaulting his ex-girlfriend who matches to profile of victaims. He spent six months in juvenile facility.

-OK, we are going to get him-he says and hangs up, then goes to inform rest of a team. Photograph on Garcia's monitor matches to boy with girl from chapters 3 and 4.

#

Boy and girl are walking through local park, holding hands. Girl wears red T-shirt, blue shorts and brown sandals. Boy wears white T-shirt, blue jeans and blue sandals.

-Will we go to cinema today?-girl asks.

-On which movie?- he asks.

-New Twilight, maybe?-she says.

-I don't know...-he starts.

Suddenly, Hotch and Derek grab him and start handcuffing him.

-Mike Green, you are arested for eleven counts of murder!-Derek says, while girl watches, schocked,from her side.

#

Mike is being interogated in interogation room by Derek and Mac. Girl stands outside, taking caffe from caffe machine. J.J. walks to her.

-Are you o'right?-she asks.

-No, not realy-she says.

J.J. gently touches her hand. Girl accidently drops a cup of caffe on the floor.

-Oh, I'm sory-J.J. says.

-It's o'right-girl says.

-What's your name?

-Tracy Davis.

-Captain Mac olready called your parents. They'll be here soon.

-Yes, I know-she says and sits on the bench near by.

-I know he didn't do this-she says.

Not knowing what to say, J.J. walks in office, leaving the doors slightly opened. Phone rings. She answers.

-Hello?

Garcia is on the line, again very excited.

-J.J., forensics managed to reconstruct one fingerprint on mailbox... And it doesn't belongs to Mike Green.

-It's not?

-No. It belongs to another juvenile offender, 15 year old Tracy Davis. She was arested for burgulary at age of 11 after witness reported her and her fingerprints matched to those left on crime scene, was sentenced on 100 hours of volontery work in local soup kitchen, and was again arested at age of 12 for agrivated phsycal assault after victaim identifeid her and forensics found traces of her blood on her chlose and found her hairs and fibers from her chlose on victaims chlose, she spent eight months in juvenile facility. Girl matched to profile of victaims. Tracy is right handed and trans carate since she is 11. And she traveled with her parents to family members on Christmas and summer holidays in towns and states where murders hapened, in same time they hapened.

-Oh, my God...-J.J. says.

-And not only that. She is adopted by Caucasian couple, Smiths, but kept her original last name. She was born on 10th May 1996 in Queens. When she was eight years, her parents, Shermain, 32, and Sheila, 30, were traveling to family in Orange Country with Tracy and her younger sister, four year old Elizabeth. On desert road, 17 year old Joann Cook was driving car wich she stole from her ex-boyfriend, while being high on marijuhana. She hited their car, wich landed in shalow ditch near the road, and crushed into big stone. Whole family died, except for Tracy. Joann stoped, walked to car, stole their money, found screwdriver in car, and used it to force Tracy to walk into wood near by. There, she raped her and slashed her throat with screwdriver, then drove of, laving her for die. Hikers found car and Tracy about hour later, and called 911. Tracy survived. Police found no usable fingerprints on screwdriver. They found vaginal fluid on Tracy's underwear, but not enough for DNA analysis. Police found no usable shoeprints leading to car and back or in wood where they found Tracy, since ground was hard, and no usable fingerprints on lock of car doors or on glowe compartment. They found licence plate, wich fall over one car, presumably that wich caused the accident. It was registrated to 17 year old Jack Brown,who reported car theft hour ago. He acused Joanna as thief. Police located her at her friends house and arested her day later. Stolen car was parked in backyard. Paint matched to that from Davis family car, and vice versa. Damage on car matched to that caused by those kind of incidents. Joann's fingerprints were found on door lock, steering wheel, seat belt buck, and rear mirow. Drivers seat and rear mirows were seted for her, not Jake's height. Her toxycology tests were clean, but that didn't proove much, since more than 24 hours passed from incident to her arest. She had bruise on her right sholder, like that caused by seatbelt on driver during car accident. Traces of bleach and blood was found on her chlose, but it was too derated for DNA analysis, and blood splaters were too smudged for any forensic analysis. Used joint was found in car, but there was no usable fingerprints, and results of DNA testing were unconclusive. Money found in her posetion matched to that stolen by amount, but there was no DNA or usable fingerprints, and serial numbers were untracebale. Tracy identifeid Joann as her atacker,and Joann was right handed, wich matched to injury on Tracy's neck,but there was no hard evidences against her. She was only found guilty for car theft and agrivated car accident and only sentenced on eight years in juvenile facility. Two days before first murder, she made videogame showing her crime and post it online, mocking the victaims, but that wasn't used to convict her, since she stated she only show what was shown during trail, and She only spend month in solitary. In October 2011, vaginal fluid was given on new DNA testing and DNA matched to Joann, but Joanns lawyer claimed that sample could be contaminated and Joanns trial for rape and atempted murder of minor was denied. Joann matched to profile of victaims. She was 17 year old Caucasian girl 5'8 tall, average weight, with long orange hair and blue eyes. And Tracy was born in park where names of victaims and dates of their deaths were cuted in rocks and trees.

J.J. realizes, as shown in flashback, that Tracy droped a cup while tryng to avoid physycal contact with her, and that she wears Twilight braiselent on her right hand, and has scar on her neck.

-But, we did found Mike's DNA.-J.J. notices.

-I can't explain it, I'm not forensic. Maybe she was close to him, and hair remained on her chlose and fall on the body?

-He is her boyfriend. Thanks.-she hangs up and turns behind, and sees Tracy watching her. She starts walking towards her. Tracy runs out and notices Reid passing by. She tooks his gun, grabs him and puts gun on his head . People around scream. Mac, Derek and Mike ran out of investigation room, and stop, stunned.

Tracy: " Nobody moves!"

J.J: "Calm down, Tracy. We both know that you don't want to do this.

-What makes you say that?

-I know why did you killed that girls.

-You know nothing, bitch!

-It is because of Joann, isn't it?

-You... you don't mention her!

-You saw them out there, free, doing whatever they want. You saw Joann in them. And that was almost corect. Let's face it. Her punishment was a joke.

Tracy starts to cry.

-She tooked away everything from me-she says.-My hapiness, my innocence, my family... I just couldn't take it anymore...

-You're not pschyhopat, Tracy. I see you're not. You wasn't born like that. You became like that. And you still have oportunity to fix it. You're not crazy.

-I'm not crazy... But, I truly believe.. That I would become crazy... If I didn't start killing.

She drops a gun, and lets J.J. to arest her. Reid sits on bench near by, still in distress.

#

Night. Team is in their airplaine, flyng back for Los Angeles.

J.J.:" I talked to Mike Green."

Derek: "And?"

-He asked him is it worth to wait for her. If he loves her.

-What did you said to him?

By espression of her smilled face, everyone know what did she said to him.

J.J.:"_Without a darkness there coukd be no light. _Lao Tzu "

The End

**That's it! Hope you like it! Please, review.**


End file.
